


A Football Team

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron has a rough day





	A Football Team

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr: “ I’d kill for a coffee.... literally. “ Aaron to Robert.  
> All sorry about these summaries, I've always sucked at them lol anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! sorry if there are any mistakes

Aaron could Kill Robert. No, it was definitely going to happen, a couple hours he was told, a quick trip into town for a meeting and he'd be back in no time to help with the kids. That was five hours ago and still no Robert to be seen. So, there Aaron was stood in the portacabin holding their fussy 13-month-old daughter on his hip, their four-year-old sat at the other desk on the iPad, headphones on, sucking her thumb watching a show, and their six-year-old pouting at Robert’s desk.

“Dad!” 

“Seb, I swear if you keep shouting…” Aaron told the boy as he went through the pile of papers on his desk looking for a file. 

“I’m bored, though!”

“So I’ve heard and like I said we’re not going anywhere ’til Dad gets here,” Aaron replied making his way over to sit down, he placed the little girl on his lap.

“Why couldn’t we just stayed home?” The little boy whined.

“Because Ellis called out sick and I couldn’t just let this place stay shut all day,” he told the little boy looking over at him.

“Dad said you used to keep it closed when I was a baby,” the boy explained.

“Your dad needs to keep his mouth shut,” he muttered to himself.

“What?”

“Seb, while yes this place was closed quite a lot back then it was different, we didn’t have as many clients as we do now and we had you to mind we couldn’t exactly just plop you in front of the telly and go about our business,” he explained.

“It’s not fair,” Seb pouted. Aaron sighed, “Why don’t you go watch the iPad with Sofia?” He suggested causing Seb to frown.

“What?”

“Can I go outside and play?”

“You’re joking right?” Aaron questioned. “It’s a scrapyard, not a playground.”

“I’ll stay by the door,” the boy protested.

“No,” he firmly replied. “Now you have two options you one, go watch what Sof is watching or you can just sit there and be bored your choice.”

“Fine,” Seb stated getting up, making his way over to his sister. Aaron breathed out, he looked down to see his other daughter slapping away on his laptop with a big smile painted across her face, “You helping Daddy work Ev?” He asked looking at the jumble of letters that were displayed on the screen. The little girl giggled in response, “Thank you,” he replied leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was rounding three in the afternoon, after what felt like a million calls and a million and a half texts to Robert with no word back Aaron had just given up on reaching him. Seb was now playing out front throwing a tennis ball against the portacabin, Sofia playing a game on his phone, and he was pacing the small office with a crying Evelyn trying to calm her. To say he was exhausted would be a major understatement, the thumping of the ball was giving him a headache but it was better than the arguing that had to happen after the iPad had died. The landline started ringing, Evelyn was still crying, “Sweetheart, Daddy needs to answer the phone can we quiet down?” he asked the 13-month-old causing the little girl to cry even louder. “I’ll take that as a no,” he said to himself as the phone continued ringing, “I know, I know, shh, it’s okay,” he continued as he softly patted the little girl on the back as he paced, after a couple of more rings the phone went silent. Aaron sighed, "How is Daddy met to get anything done little one?” He asked the crying girl.“Here,” Aaron said pulling his keys from his pocket. The little girl took the keys, her cries quickly turned to laughter as she jiggled them, the clanking metal ring in his ears, the phone started ringing again he leapt for the phone answering it, "Yeah, Holey Scrap this is Aaron speaking," he said trying to talk over the noise, he reached for the keys in Evlyn's hand with his free hand. “No, sorry mate we're not doing pickups today," he replied fighting to keep a grip on his daughter's hand with the keys. The girl started fussing as she tried to pull free.

”Stop it," he told his daughter in almost a whisper. "No, sorry not you," he said into the phone. "Was talking to my daughter,” he explained.“Yeah, trying is the keyword,” He replied. He frowned quickly realizing the thumping of the ball against the portacabin had stopped, “I’m sorry,” he replied realizing he hadn’t heard anything the man on the phone had said. He made his way over to the window to look out not seeing his son by the door, “You know what, could you give me a second?” he asked the man as he held up the phone to his ear with his shoulder. He made his way to the door, opening it, it took a couple of seconds to register what he was looking at, “SEB!” He yelled at the sight of the six-year-old stood on top of an old junked car.

“Hi, Dad!” The boy called back with a huge smile. “I got up all by myself!” He explained proudly.

“I’m gonna have to call you back,” he said into the phone letting the phone drop from his shoulder into his hand ending the call without another word. “Get down now,” he told the boy as he made his way out the portacabin and rushed over, Evelyn holding on tightly.

“But I just got up here,” Seb replied.

“And now you’re getting down,” he answered holding his hand out for the boy to grab a hold of.

“But,” the boy tried protesting.

“No ‘but’, get down,” Aaron repeated. The boy made his way over a couple of steps jumping into his dad’s free arm slightly knocking the wind out of him. Aaron kneeled letting Seb down, “Inside, come on."

"I want to play with the ball again," Seb said.

Aaron chuckled, "Nope, inside now," he repeated ushering the boy towards the portacabin.

"Daddy your phone died," Sophia said as they made their way in, handing the now useless piece of tech back. 

"Thank you, Sof," he replied with a sigh taking his phone back and placing it on his desk. He froze, again, noticing the silence, "Please tell me Ev is still holding my keys," he said to the two older kids. Sofia and Seb shook their heads no, “Ev, where are Daddy’s keys?’ He asked turning his attention to the girl.

“By-by,” she only said with a smile.

“Bye Bye?” Aaron questioned getting only a smile and a giggle out of Evelyn. “Did you throw Daddy’s keys?” 

“By-by,” the little girl repeated.

“Who wants to play a game?” He asked the two older kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes had past and Aaron still couldn’t find his keys, Evelyn was now sat in her stroller by the portacabin with Sofia sat next to her on the steps as Seb and Aaron searched the area near the car that Seb had climbed on.

“Damn it!” Aaron vented out as he was on his hands and knees blindly feeling around underneath the clunker.

“Oooh you said a bad word,” he heard Sofia call back. 

“Yes, Sofia I know,” Aaron answered.

“Daddy!” He heard Sofia yell he looked back to see the four-year-old launching of the steps. Closely followed by “There they are,” He popped up peering over the car to see Robert pick up Sofia.

“Hi,” he responded making it to his feet.

Robert laughed, “Any particular reason you were on the ground?” He asked.

“Ev decided it be fun to throw my keys,” Aaron explained. 

“Dada dada,” Evelyn called out at the sight of Robert. 

“Hi Miss Evelyn,” he replied making his way over to the stroller. “Have you been driving Daddy Aaron mad?” He asked leaning down.

“Dad, can we go home now?” Seb asked Robert. Robert smirked, “What your bored of this place already?” He asked. “I figured you’d be trying to climb onto anything and everything.”

“He already has,” Aaron answered still scanning the ground. “Climb on top of that car over there, all by himself,” he added pointing to the car.

“Dad yelled at him,” Sofia told Robert.

“I didn’t yell at him, I merely told him to get down… very loudly,” he explained.

“Sounds like an eventful day,” Robert said with a laugh.

“Which you were supposed to be a part of,” Aaron pointed out. “Couple of hours you said.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Robert replied. “got roped into two more meetings by Nicola,” he explained.

“Dad!” Seb interrupted yanking on Robert’s jacket. “Please?!”

“We have to find Dad’s keys first,” Robert told the boy.

“I put Daddy’s keys on his desk,” Sophia told her dads pointing inside. Both Robert and Aaron looked at the girl, “What?” Aaron questioned.

“I founded them by the steps,” she added.

Robert choked back a laugh.

“I swear if you laugh…” Aaron trailed off.

“I’m sorry,” Robert replied still trying his best to bite back the laugh.

Aaron breathed out slowly before chuckling himself, “Oh my- why don’t we just go home,” he replied making his way up the steps and into the office to retrieve his keys, his phone, and the diaper bag.

He stepped out shutting the door and locking it behind him.

“Long day?” Robert asked knowing the answer as Aaron made his way down.

“Very.”

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Robert asked wrapping his free arm around Aaron’s waist running small circles on his back with his finger. The other man thought for a moment, “I’d kill for a coffee,” Aaron replied.

“It’s nearly four in the afternoon, you won’t sleep tonight-“ Robert began saying before being cut off.

“You don’t understand, I will LITERALLY kill someone if I don’t get some caffeine in me now,” Aaron replied with a serious face.

“Looks like we’re stopping by the Café before home,” Robert told the kids.

“Thank you.”

“What are you gonna be like when we have the next kid?” Robert asked.

“When?” Aaron questioned. Robert smirk before leaning in to kiss his husband, “A football team remember?” He replied with a grin leaning back for another kiss only to be stopped. 

“Coffee first,” Aaron stated pulling out of Robert’s grip making his way over to the stroller.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
